


gotham blues

by sleepverses



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, gratuitous feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepverses/pseuds/sleepverses
Summary: bad shellfish, a nightmare, and phone call.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	gotham blues

it was probably the shellfish. dick knew that. and to be honest, scrounging leftover seafood from the back of his depressingly empty fridge was a pretty suspect idea in the first place, he recognized, but when you’ve just come off patrol at 3 in the morning--

alright, fine. it was just a terrible idea. 

dick grayson lay wide awake in his bed, staring up at his cracked, stained ceiling, listening to the night life of gotham pour through his open window. covered in cold sweat with a heavy pit in his stomach, he reminded himself that jason was alive, that everything was fine, or as close to being fine as things usually were in gotham. he squeezed his eyes closed. jaybird wasn't even in gotham, and absolutely nowhere near the joker; the nefarious clown was still rotting in arkham, courtesy of the caped crusader. this was just a bad reaction to some bad shellfish, after a bad patrol, that actually wasn’t even his in the first place, since he was doing cass a favour. and this is how he paid for it, by having a vivid dream of his brother’s death. as if they hadn’t all lived through it in the first place. and now dick was dialing said brother’s burner that may or may not have been a number he shouldn’t have known in the first pla-

“what the fuck, man.” the voice on the other end of the line was resigned, raspy, and just a tad bit exasperated. a cavern opened in dick's chest, and tears prickled against his lids.

dick tried to put on a cheery voice, shoved a trembling hand against his tightly shut eyes. “little wing! hey there, kiddo. how’s it going?” 

he listened as jason scoffed. “listen, dickface. i’ve had a long day and i’m planning for an even longer night. why are you calling me? better yet, how did you even get this number?”

“can’t a guy just want to hear his little brother’s voice?” 

“don’t do that,” jason demanded. “how did you get my number?” 

dick smiled, feeling himself start to slowly climb down from the edge. there really was nothing in this world like pissing off your siblings. “i can’t go revealing my sources. what are you up to?” 

“i'm gonna hang up in five seconds if you don’t fuckin tell me what hole i need to plug, dickhead.”

“fine! jeez, jay. it was tim,” he said, revelling in Jason’s loud squawk. 

“how the fuck did the replacement get my number in the first place?”

“don't call him that,” dick scolded. “and you know tim, he has tabs on all of us, the little weirdo. wonder where he got it from.” 

“yeah,” jason agreed. “almost like he spent his formative years with a parental figure with obsessive tendencies.” 

dick laughed, and he could hear the smile in jason’s voice. then the man asked why he was awake if not patrolling gotham, and immediately, in a rush, dick remembered the worst parts of the dream: jason crying for help, bloodied, bruised, broken. 

“ah, you know, little wing,” he cleared his throat. “got off patrol, just couldn’t sleep. the adrenaline still pumping, I guess.” 

"right," jason replied slowly. dick heard him pause, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "i know what you mean. but you should get some shuteye. planning a drug bust soon and might need to call in some favours."

dick sighed. "don't do anything stupid, kid."

"don't call me kid," he said immediately. jason's voice softened over the crackle of the city nightlife. "and you know me, big bird, i'm always careful. anyway, i gotta go. get some rest." 

"i'll talk to you soon, little wing," he said softly. 

the click of the line was almost reassuring, a promise. dick tossed the phone beside his pillow, and tugged his duvet tighter over his shoulder.

jason was alive. 

everything was fine, and dick would deal with the morning's troubles as they came.


End file.
